Talk:Storytime with Barney (video) (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-39706273-20190826190812
Storytime with Barney (video) is a Barney Home Video that was released on December 5, 2002. It is a semi-remake of Bedtime with Barney (1994-1995) and Storytime with Barney (1996-2002). Storytime with Barney Re-release Yes Release Date December 5, 2002 Written by Stephen White Directed by Jim Rowley Run Time No information Plot:Edit Barney and their friends have a sleepover at Tosha's house and have lots of fun with singing songs and telling stories. Cast/Stories:Edit Barney Mario Whitney Beth Kami Scott Angela Gianna Sarah Tony Nick Collen Jamel Squirrel (CGI) Worms (CGI) Ladybugs (CGI) Flowers (CGI) Blue Jays (CGI) Eggs (CGI) Bumblebees (CGI) Raccoon (CGI) Butterflies (CGI) Crickets (CGI) Chipmunk (CGI) The Cow Jumped Over the Moon Ms. Turner Booker T. Bookworm Stella the Storyteller Mother Goose Clarence the Goose Tosha's Mom Tosha's Dad Kevin and Kyle Grandad Richards Nana Aunt Molly Aunt Sally Mr. Tenagain Twynkle the Elf King Claire Darla Junior Shelley Lisa Sally Darla Jean-Claude Sean Abel Daisy Abel Dasha Michelle Girl Girl Girl Boy Boy Boy Boy Boy Boy Boy Andra Jeans Leach Jeans Jessie Jeans Martha Abel Miranda Abel Ruby Abel Valerie Abel The Lizard King Maggie Wilbur Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen Mariana Katie Patrick Even Jake Keeley Matt Lisa Sally Darla Melody Mouse Little Bunny Foo Foo Miss Piggy Joey Kelsey Stacy Sully Marty Lexi Dasha Lillian Shelley Toodee Foofa Wilbur the Calf Jiminy Cricket Mr. Nezzer Willy Wonka Raya Carols Brett Karl Hildanies Nicole John Carolyn Libby the Lamb Ray the Rooster Dasha the Duck Eleanor Elephant Pierre the Bear Kisha Koala Casey Cat Jonathan Old King Cole Queen of Hearts Humpty Dumpty Proffessor Tinkerputt Mr. Peekaboo Mrs Peekaboo Bartholomew the Parrot Frosty the Snowman Twinken Min Shawn Tina Micheal Derek Tosha Jason Juan Kenneth Carlos Julie David Kathy Luci Jorde Mr Pizza Pierre Darcy Ms Jones Burke Shene Tiffany Mr. Phill George Sandra Mr. Smith Bill Fred Firefighter Dave Devyn Reesa Luis Damitri Damara Brooke Mrs. Saunders James Turner Rainbow Beard Farmer Henderson Farmer Dooley Patty Greg Murray Fergus McClaren Lesley Chudnow Efei Almani Gloria Chen Abundio Ortiz Rebecca Garcia Mr. Deliveryman David Mr. Bear Becky Keenan Douglas Burks Tomie dePaloa Maureen Modine Joe Scruggs Joe Ferguson Jordan Kauffman Ella Jenkins Stephanie Frank Crim Cambodian Dancers Reggie the Deliveryman Marvin Johnson Mica Johnson Dr. TickTock Mateo Mr. MacRooney The Marching Band Musicians Riders In The Sky Aunt Rachel Uncle Bob Miss Rosa Andrew Mark Ashley and Alissa's Grandmother Ashley and Alissa's Mom Mee-Ma Pop-Pop Zelda the Zookeeper Officer Thompson Firefighter Berkeley Firefighter Vandever Ms. Crisp Ms Kepler Ken Reightler Meebee Robot Miss Pennypacker Becky Maurice the Magician Monty the Mountie Paloma Debra the Delivery Lady Mr Cannoli Mr. Bouffant Miss Marigold Mr. Green Phil Lady Mr. Forbs Police Man Dave Fisherman Edi the Zebra Anna Maria Mr. Kerley Dr. Kovacs Mr. Brown Yoshi Douglas Rhonda Jack Zack Sean Firefighter Bill Ashley Ashley Mom Dr. Campbell Officer Mike The Zookeeper Dr. Russel Nurse Julie Miss Patty Alex The Hostess David Dennis Zach Chris Amy Lauren Hannah Robert Stephen Keesha Linda Danny Kim Emily Jeff Chip Jill Perry Ashley Alissa Kristen Jesse Rebecca Maria Curtis Jason Jeffrey Amy Adam Michael and Amy's Mom Michael and Amy's Dad Mrs. Claus Santa Claus Tina and Luci's Mom the Bear Jennifer Joseph A.J. Adams Mother Mr Boyd Ms. Stevens Kelly The Winkster Marching Band Musicians Monkeys Clowns Teddy Bears Cody Newton Abby Newton Marcella Grandpa Greenfield Grandma Greenfield Mrs. Mildred Goldfinch Baby Fig Mr. Millet Dad Mom The Collector The Juggler Stanley Stillz Policeman Parade Stilt Walkers Sousaphone Player Woman with Hat The Waiter Maitre D' Waiters Chez Snobbe Delivery Man Circus Clowns Trapeze Acrobatic Biycle Chineese Pole Contertionist Trampolinist/Teeter Board Pusher Teeter Board Flyer Teeter Board Pusher Teeter Board Spotter Female Wire Walker Tony Rachel Cindy Kevin Hannah's Mom Hannah's Dad Santa Claus Mrs. Claus Ballerina Choir Master Bell Choir Carolers Debi Wee Willie Winkie Blue Jay Jack Jill Murray the Web-Surfing Mouse Little Dog The Wolf Andy Penny Jessica Justin Mr. Sign The Guard Knights in Shining Armor The King - Derrick J. Graves Pop Wheelys Darnell Kevin Grammy Phillips Grandpa Phillips Miss Vera Goode Baxter Juggler/Balloon Artist Magician Mike Donny Sarah Gina Mrs. Dooley Mr. Barnes Lily the Librarian Mrs. Wilson Princess Zuleeka Serena the Mermaid Maynard the Magician Horrible Harry the Giant The King The Queen Alex Little Miss Muffet Susan Frazier Simon Willats Freddy Morgan Larry Spencer Nathan Frazier Mary Lyons Robert Meadows Kater Aberger John Peter Lacosta Alicia Caesar Kelly F. Bender Melinda Lea'l Rene' Mungia Orlando Rojas Rick Walker Jacklyn Matthew Anna Pigeon Puppy Dog Squirrel Kittycat Firefly Mother Possum & her babies Brown Beaver Mr. Moose Fox Owl Brown Bear Racoon Chipmunk Turtle Dear Miss Duffy Mr. Steele Officer Phillips Miss Jo French trombone trumpet trumpet tuba Gianna's Mother Gianna's Father Gianna's Sister Gianna's Brother Whitney's Grandma Whitney's Grandpa Mario's Mother Mario's Father Mario's Brother Nick's Father Chelli/Lyle Bag/Argyle McSock Molly Bernard the Crossing Guard Ashley Alissa Stephen Whitney David Jackson Jason Min Nick Mario Kathy Julie Rebecca Maria Carlos Kim Jesse Laura Shawn Tosha Rachel Stacy Miguel Juan Kenneth Beth Sarah Robert Keesha Chip Kristen Hannah Gianna Kami Jeff Danny Jill Curtis Jonathan Bridget Tracy Brian Matt Kelly Claire Emily Linda Sean Abel Daisy Abel Anna Minor Lisa Sally Darla Lillian Junior Shelley Jean-Claude Mark Clarke Christina Jenny Billy Dasha Michelle Scott Tony Angela Martha Abel Miranda Abel Ruby Abel Valerie Abel Wilbur the Calf Libby the Lamb Ray the Rooster Dasha the Duck DJ Lance Rock Toodee Foofa Brobee Plex Muno Scooter McNutty Miss Etta Kette Melody Mouse Little Bunny Foo Foo Blue Joe Steve Lisa Sidetable Drawer Mailbox Mr. Salt Mrs. Pepper Paprika Tickety Tock Slippery Soap Shovel Pail Magenta Periwinkle Green Puppy Purple Kangaroo Gingerbread Boy Pig Herons Monkey Freddy Felt Friends Woodpecker Orange Kitten Bowl Spatula Chalk Girl Lion Felix Elephant Baby Bear Tony Rachel Cindy Kevin Andy Penny Jessica Justin Bruno Seth Paul Libby Jade Darnell Debi Patty Cody Abby Marcella Jennifer Joseph AJ Becky Lindsey Michael Sarah Joey Maria Patrick Katie Carlos Tiffany Evan Jake Kelsey Mariana Mikey Brand Andy Mouth Data Stef Chunk Spanky Stymie Froggy Buckwheat Porky Alfalfa Waldo Mary Ann Jane Darla Hood Frankie Hopsalot Pierre the Bear Casey Cat Eleanor Elephant Kisha Koala CJ the Frog Edison the Firefly Cecil the Mouse Jack the Mouse Roquefort the Mouse Brie the Mouse Boo Boo Bunny Deli Bear Bebop Hamster Aggie Astor Cuckoo Barney's Grandma Barney's Grandpa Barney's Mother Barney's Father Barney's Dad Barney's Mom Barney's Nana Barney's Baby Barney's Sister Barney's Brother Three Little Pigs Jump Jump Jump Johnny Appleseed Chicken Little The Cricket & The Mouse Roly Poly Rice Ball Goldilocks and the Three Bears The Queens Contest Just One More Thing The Gingerbread Boy Carrot Tops & Carrot Bottoms The Ugly Duckling Three Billy Goats Gruff The Giants Tug-a-War The City Mouse and The Country Mouse Billy and the Spoon Pig Tales The Noodle Boy Teresa and Her New Town The Big Dinosaur Dream The Lion and the Mouse The Kings Minstrel The Walnut Tree The Little Porridge Pot The Turtle & The Beaver The Big Cheese The Turnip The Shoemaker and the Elves Ooka and the Whale Big Boo and Little Hoo The Mirror First Day at School No More Fuzzles All By Myself The Turtle Who Lost His Shell Red Sneakers The Birthday Cake The Duck That Wouldn't Swim Three Little Birds The Bridge Chanticleer and the Cat The Fisherman and His Wife Nightie Nite Bahran and the Snake King Part 1 and 11 Kantchill and the Deep Hole The Lazy People The Sillybillies Jaun Pan Strong Women Growing Up Kantchill and the Grape The Flute The Bad Apple The Stonecutter What Was That Let's Go Camping The Ants and the Grasshopper The Tortoise and the Hare Emmit the Elephant Joins the Band The Big Green Hairy Monster The Ant and the Crumb Kitty Caught a Caterpillar Mr. Circle Getting the Goats Out of the Garden Paolo and Louis: The Two Brothers Moo Moo, Cluck Cluck, Tweet Tweet Tweet The Lonely Little Number Charlie Needs a Cloak The Little Engine That Could The Treasure of Coco Island The Elephant and the Mouse The Big Red Clock That Lost Its "Tick Tock" The Family Quilt Paul Bunyan The Wind and the Sun Little Red Riding Hood The Little Red Hen Jack and the Beanstalk Rumpelstiltskin Rapunzel The Princess and the Frog The Goose That Laid the Golden Egg Belling the Cat The Dog and His Shadow A Young Girl Who Lived in a Shoe Stone Soup The Baby Sister Turtles The Little Egg Girl The Rainforest Glenda and the Wheelbarrow Taking Turns Be Yourself The Floodledoops The Lonely Princess Alice in Wonderland The Three Butterflies Camping on a Dark Night The Little Boy Couldn't Fall Asleep Turtles Animals in the Park The Girl Who Cried Wolf The Just Right At the Restaurant The Princess and the Pea Cinderella Aladdin Snow White Puss in Boots Beauty and The Beast The Golden Goose Town Musicians of Bremen Sleeping Beauty The Juniper Tree (fairy tale) It's Snack Time The Red Shoes (fairy tale) Frau Holle The Tinderbox The Wild Swans The Fir-Tree The Galoshes of Fortune The Most Incredible Thing The Glass Coffin The Crystal Ball (fairy tale) The Duration of Life (fairy tale) Ole Lukøje Cupid and Psyche The Elf Mound The Two Brothers The Selfish Giant The Cat's Elopement The Singing Bone The Ice-Maiden The Garden of Paradise The Shepherdess and the Chimney Sweep A Christmas Carol The Snowman (fairy tale) The Story of a Mother The Fox and the Crow (Aesop) The Teapot Gold-Tree and Silver-Tree The Golden Key The Angel (fairy tale) Golden Treasure The Sweethearts; or, The Top and the Ball Don Joseph Pear Scooby Doo Meets the Boo Brothers The Cookbook Tom Thumb Peter And The Wolf The Cat In The Hat The Treasure of The Misty Island Animal Friends A Friend In Need The Pirates Treasure Pinocchio Beauty and the Beast Trivia:Edit The story Let's Go Camping from Campfire Sing Along was told again in this video. This is the second home video at Tosha's House. The first being Imagination Island This is the third and final appearances of Tosha's Family. The last home video to have David Bernard Wolf a music director. He would compose the music for some other home videos such as Barney's Adventure Bus, It's Time for Counting, Sing and Dance with Barney, and Round and Round We Go. However, in It's Time for Counting, he is uncredited. The first home video in which Dean Wendt voices Barney. The Barney costume in "BJ Really Cool House". The Barney voice in "BJ Really Cool House". Kami wear a same clothes in "BJ Really Cool House". Sarah wear a same clothes in "BJ Really Cool House". Beth wear a same clothes in "BJ Really Cool House". Tony wear a same clothes in "BJ Really Cool House". Angela wear a same clothes in "Come Blow Your Horn". Nick wear a same clothes in "Come Blow Your Horn". Gianna wear a same clothes in "Come Blow Your Horn". Scott wear a same clothes in "Play for Exercise", and "Spring Into Fun". Whitney wear a same clothes in "Numbers Numbers". Mario wear a same clothes in "Numbers Numbers". Jamel wear a same clothes in "Stop Go". Collen wear a same clothes in "A New Friend". Stella wear the same clothes in "It's Tradition", "What a World We Share", and "The Best of Barney". Even though Baby Bop and BJ don't appear in this video, Baby Bop and BJ are briefly mentioned in the beginning of the Red Sneakers story. Pia Manalo (who plays Min) in the TV Series made a special guest appearance in the Goldilocks and the Three Bears story voicing Goldilocks. The Stories from this series The Turtle Who Lost His Shell, Zoomba in Toyland (Bedtime with Barney) would later be used for books and cassettes and Nighty Night with Barney would later come in a promotional audio cassette that would come with the Bedtime with Barney dolls. Also, Just One More Thing would later go on as an actual story in Barney's Good Day, Good Night. Pictures from "Season 1", "Season 2", "Season 3", "Season 4", "Season 5", and "Season 6" are shown in Tosha's scrapbook. The first barney home video were season 7-13 barney doll is used. At the end of the Barney doll. wears a night-nite and holding a candlestick with left hand". THE END